Back Together Forever
by Sweet-Cool-Twins
Summary: Sequel to I want you back. My 3rd songfic. Burn is going to marry rean. Gazelle interupts.


_**I'm not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl **_

Gazelle was outside the church, where burn and rean were going to get married. Yeah, burn propose to rean. Gazelle had flame in his eyes when he saw burn bend down and took out the ring box, stared at rean with those eyes. He opened the box and said, "will you marry me, rean?" gazelle pulled through the break up a few months ago. He still have feelings for burn and hatred for rean when they are together, but he does not exactly showed it.

Gazelle was planing on interupting the wedding. Right before burn actually say yes. Before they kiss, walk out the church and leave in a car to their house. Where they are going to have a family and live happily ever after. Gazelle was going to prevent that. He was going to marry burn and not rean. He breathe in and walked into the church.

_**I sneak in and see your friends  
And her snotty little family  
All dressed in pastel **_

Gazelle walked in and hid himself behind a row of chairs. He saw his friends, including burn, all dress in different colours, shaking hands with their guests. All putting on fake smiles.

"Where is gazelle-sama?" Rhionne walked to Clara.

"Don't know." Clara said after shaking hands with a guest. Both girls look at the door. Imagine gazelle standing at the door, panting away.

" You know, you could stop this wedding." Hiroto walked to burn. "We all know you want to be with gazelle. Not rean."

" No, I-I love rean." Burn said.

" Burn! Don't be stuborn! You still have feelings for gazelle!"Midorikawa said.

"i-i.." Burn bent his head till his eyes cannot be seen.

_None of them want this wedding to happen. Thanks guys._ Gazelle smiled. Now, he has more courage to stop this wedding. He left the room and went to the dressing room. Where rean was.

_**And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
Somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry **_

Hidding in the changing room, Gazelle was listening to what was happening outside.

" I told you that I want yellow and white! Not pink and white! You're ruining my perfect wedding! I'm telling father!" Rean yelled.

"I-I'm very sorry rean-" a little girl's voice apologized. Gazelle stood on a chair and look over the door.

"Rean-sama to you!"

"r-rean-sama..."

_IQ and miss bossy. Don't worry IQ. I won't allow you to be bullied farther. _Gazelle thought.

"Time to begin the wedding, rean." Hiroto told rean when he opened the door.

"Hai, Gran-sama." Rean smile at hiroto. "Hey! My veil!" Rean snapped her fingers in front of IQ's daze face.

"o-oh! G-gomen Rean-sama!" IQ apologized again as she took the veil and place it on her head.

"Time for the wedding!" Rean walked almost skipping out of the room. Hiroto looked at IQ with concern in his eyes.

"You don't have to keep quiet about it. Her yelling was so loud. Everyone heard it from outside.

"Gran-sama!" IQ ran towards hiroto and hugged him. Crying on his tuxedo.

"h-hey! My tuxedo!" Hiroto cried.

Gazelle giggled softly which could not be heard by the two.

_**This is surely not  
What you thought it would be  
And I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say **_

_This is not what burn wants to happen. Even though he and I had broken up four months ago. I still know him so well._ Gazelle thought. Gazelle climbed down and sat on the chair. He closed his eyes and lose himself in a daydream. There he was standing at the main door, staring straight at burn. Totally not noticing rean's glare and the stares from the people who are now standing.

_**Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door **_

_**Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
When they said "speak now"  
**_

Gazelle pulled himself together and shouted, "Burn! Don't say yes, run away now! I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door!"

Gazelle was snapped out of his daydream by someone speaking through a microphone.

"The wedding is going to begin! Please everyone take a seat."

_Dam!_ Gazelle thought. He quickly stood up and ran out.

_**Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march **_

_**And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited  
By your lovely bride-to-be **_

_**She floats down the aisle  
Like a pageant queen.  
But I know you wish it was me  
You wish it was me (Don't cha?) **_

Hidding behind a curtain at the back, luckily it reached to the floor or gazelle would be found by his legs showing off. Gazelle looked out. Apparently, he was uninvited by rean. Everyone was sitting down. Unaffected by the fact that burn is marrying rean and gazelle was not stopping it.

Suddenly, he heard the organ being played. He never experienced a wedding ceremony before. Hence, he thought that the music sounded like a death march. He knew burn was thinking of the same thing.

The door opened. Rean and kira walked in. She float down the aisle like a pageant queen.

"hump." Gazelle looked away pouting and folded his arms. He did not want to see rean acting arrogant. He hoped that burn wished that it was him and not her who is walking down the aisle.

_**I hear the preacher say  
"Speak now or forever ho-old your pea-ea-ea-eace  
There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me**_

Horrified looks from  
Everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you.

As the prists was talking, everyone was listening attentively. Including gazelle and burn.

"I do." Rean said. Knowing fully well that gazelle was not going to come.

"i-I.." Burn stuttered. _H-he's stuttering!_ Gazelle thought. He also could not hear midorikawa's muttering to himself.

"Come on burn! You still have feelings for gazelle! All you have to do is say I do not! That's all1"

_Burn, has feelings for me!_ Gazelle thought. He stared at burn wide syed who was still having a hard time thinking of whether to say I do or not. Rean nudged him.

"just say I do." rean whispered to burn. Burn took a glance at the door. Hoping that gazelle was there to stop him, but no. _He doesn't want to get married!_ Gazelle thought again. Burn sighed and looked at the prist.

"I...do..." Burn looked down with sadness in his eyes.

"tsch." Hiroto clenched his teeth. "Burn, why are you soo stuborn!"

"Gazelle! Please stop this wedding!" Midorikawa begged.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." the prist said.

Gazelle could not take it anymore. His purpose for coming here was to stop the wedding. Not to watch the boy he love get married to someone else. He noticed burn took a glance at the door. Hoping gazelle to be standing there. In the end, he lost his trust in gazelle and agreed to marry had sadness and hatred in his heart. He went out of his hidding place. With shaking hands and all eyes on him.

Gazelle took a deep breathe. The stares were getting scary to gazelle. This was not what he imagined in his daydream. He had lots of courage but now. He was as timid as a mouse. He could hear his friends who are supporting him whispering,

"Gazelle-sama! You can do it!"

He put on a braver look and stared into burn's yellow eyes.

"I'm not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl. So don't say yes run away now. I meet you when your out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow. Please hear me out. You can't marry rean. I-I still love you." gazelle confessed.

"You go! Gazelle-sama!" His friends shouted.

"g-gazelle.." Burn's eyes softened. He have to admit that he still have a little feelings for him. He have to admit that he did not want to marry rean. He have to admit that he wanted to get back with gazelle and marry him in the end. He smiled,

_**And you Say  
Let's run away now  
I'll meet you when  
I'm out of my tux at the back door**_

Baby, I didn't say my vows  
So glad you were around when they said  
"Speak now"

"Let's run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of my tux at the back door. Baby. I didn't say my vows. So glad you were around. Thanks...Gazelle."

"You go! Burn-sama!"

gazelle smiled, turned and walked away, but was stopped by IQ throwing a bouquet at gazelle which was caught by gazelle's hands. He looked back at IQ and she winked at him,

"We can't stop a perfect wedding can't we."

Gazelle smiled. He turned towards burn who too smiled back at him.

"Let me walk you down, gazelle." Hiroto stood in front of gazelle.

"Sure." Gazelle walked towards burn. Holding the flowers with both hands and one arm interlocked with hiroto's. Diamond dust grab rean away from the altar, tied her up and threw her into the janitor's closet. Gazelle and hiroto stopped in front of burn. The two lovers could not avoid looking into each other's eyes. They were stopped by the prist clearing his throat.

"uhm...I need to go to another wedding held elsewhere. Could we like start the wedding now?"

Burn and gazelle laughted.

"Gomen."

* * *

"I do." Burn said.

"I now pronounced you two married." The prist said.

Burn grab gazelle's face and kissed him. Gazelle broke the kiss. The two smiled and walked down the aisle and out of the church.

* * *

Done! The sequel to I want you back! There's no way I'm letting rean and burn be together. Anyway, thanks for reading! Bye!


End file.
